


Love and Fascination

by carbohyandrea



Series: Love and Fascination [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28917330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carbohyandrea/pseuds/carbohyandrea
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Series: Love and Fascination [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120913
Kudos: 3





	Love and Fascination

I.Fascination

「Wanda Maximoff，女...」Natasha坐在会议桌前，她啪地一声把文件夹拍在桌上，「认真的吗？未成年？」

「Nat，我们必须得...」Steve正尝试着解释当下的情况，「她刚来这里，我们觉得她还缺乏一些安全感...」

「所以你让一个有数以万计杀人方法的女特工来提升她的安全感吗？」Natasha趁Steve还没讲完之前打断了他。

「Nat，我们觉得你和她沟通会更好一些...」Steve继续耐心地解释着，「你知道这个关头，任何对我们有帮助的人来说都很重要。」

「Alright,I will do it.」

「Thanks，Natasha.」

散会之后，Natasha Romanoff回到办公室里，训练官这个角色对于她来说还是有一定难度，她不能对这个随时有可能用魔法把这里夷为平地的未成年少女那么严苛，但为了让她成为一个真正的战士她必须得制订高强度的训练计划。

而且那个初生牛犊还入侵了自己的思想，这让Natasha一想起来就有种说不上来的滋味。  
...

Wanda Maximoff在Steve为她准备的房间里醒来，这张床比她以前睡过的所有床都要软和舒服，她的确好好睡上一觉，她太累了。

她简单给自己洗了个澡，浑身赤裸着站在镜子前看着镜子里的自己，她感觉从今天开始自己将会过完全不一样的生活。

外面传来一阵敲门声，Wanda这才意识到自己脸上全是泪水，她胡乱把眼泪抹干，又洗了一把脸：「我来了。」

一打开门，Wanda就看到Natasha站在自己的门口：「Natasha Romanoff，今天开始，我就是你的训练官。今天给你休息一天，明天早上八点，格斗训练室。」

「噢，好的。」Wanda咬咬下唇，她还没彻底睡醒。

「小女巫，别迟到。」临走前风情万种的女特工温柔地一笑，转身英姿飒爽地离开了。

不远处偷偷观察情况的Sam和Steve本还担心这两个人初次以师徒身份接触场面会很尴尬，但见到Natasha没提起被小女巫入侵思想的事情，不由得送了一口气。

...

Wanda总是被训练官各种奇怪的训练指标弄得摸不着头脑，而且近身格斗训练的时候，Natasha常常一言不合就把自己毒打一顿。

这训练真不是普通人人能做出来的事情。小女巫每次回到房间都已经筋疲力尽了，她直接脱下衣服，丢进浴室的脏衣篮里，顺手拧开了热水。

洗完澡的Wanda拿浴巾包裹着自己走出浴室，看到自己的桌子上放了一些膏药，她走过去拿起那些膏药看了看，好奇这会是谁送来的。

估计是Steve吧。Wanda心里猜着，给自己酸痛的后背的和腿贴上膏药，换上了干净的衣服，然后滑进被子里沉沉地睡去。

过了一会，Wanda的房门被打开了一道缝，Natasha看了一眼，发现小女巫已经把膏药给换上了，于是放心地把房门关上，轻松地往走廊另一头走去。

Wanda Maximoff，警惕性极低。Natasha在自己的训练日记上面写下这么一句。

第二天早上，睡得饱饱的Wanda下楼吃早饭，Steve正在给自己的烤吐司刷花生酱，Wanda在Steve的对面坐下：「谢谢你的膏药。」

「什么膏药？」Steve显然不知道发生了什么事情。

「别装了，就是放在我桌子上的膏药，谢谢。」

Steve看了看在Wanda边上坐下的Natasha，瞬间明白发生了什么事情，他赶紧装出一副恍然大悟的样子：「噢！那个呀，别放在心上，小事。」

Natasha优雅地拿起属于自己的那杯咖啡喝了一口，嘴角微微上扬，她明显在笑。

...

Natasha带Wanda做了一次户外体能训练，Wanda在雨里跑了10圈，然后红发特工撒了个谎让Wanda在自己的浴室里洗了个澡，还把自己的衣服借给她穿了。

几天后，Wanda把洗干净熨好的衣服还给训练官。

「这只是件普通衣服，没必要熨。」Natasha接过衣服放进了衣柜里。「跑10圈的感觉怎么样？」

「还、还行？」小女巫面对着穿着背心的Natasha显然有些不自在，她试图把注意力转移到别的地方上去。

「快回去吧。」

Wanda回到房间之后站在镜子前面看着自己，脑子里想着刚刚看到Natasha的样子，训练官果然就是不一样哈...她把左手放在右臂上那块格斗训练留下的淤青上，轻轻地揉按着，如果这时候Natasha在她身边就好了。

「Wanda Maximoff，你冷静点。」她这样对自己说。

...

Wanda一直觉得自己的训练官很奇怪，尤其是这几天，她一直在Wanda做体能训练的时候盯着她一言不发。「我怎么了吗？」Wanda放慢了在跑步机上的速度。

「没有，提速。」Natasha回过神来，拿出了她训练官的态度。

小女巫加快了步伐。Natasha转身到不远处的椅子上坐下。离Wanda太近，她太容易分心了。

晚餐前，Clint和她正在摆盘子：「So，Wanda？」

「不要瞎起哄，没有的事。」Natasha故作镇定。

「这个小丫头让你着了迷。」Clint说道，「我们都能看出来。」

「你不是要回农场吗？还是想我把你踹回去？」Natasha问道。Clint拍拍Natasha的肩膀：「我可以自己回去，你的想法也只有你自己最清楚，别辜负了你自己的想法。」

Clint把剩下的盘子摆好，从沙发上拿起自己的外套离开了。洗完澡的Wanda从楼上下来坐到餐桌边，其他人也都在餐桌边坐下了。难得来联盟总部吃晚餐的Peter把Wanda左边的那个位置抢走了，两人正在激烈地讨论着青少年才讨论的话题，Wanda对Peter的学校很是好奇。

Natasha在Wanda的另一边坐下，帮Wanda往盘子里放了蔬菜和一点沙拉。Steve捕捉到了Natasha的动作，轻轻地笑了一下。Natasha若无其事地切着肉。Tony打断了两个小朋友的对话：「我相信你们吃完晚餐还有大把时间讨论乐队和学校里的八卦，现在让我们聊点大人的话题。」

...

Natasha居然有些琢磨不透自己到底在想什么。

与此同时，Wanda Maximoff也躺在床上翻来覆去地睡不着，她满脑子都是她的训练官。


End file.
